1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adaptor structures selectively coupled to an interface on a digital device. More specifically, the present invention applies to an adaptor for directly coupling to a peripheral device and selectively coupling to a digital device regardless of the digital device's interface orientation or position.
2. Description of Related Art
Adding an old-fashioned peripheral device to a digital device, such as a personal computer, can be a very difficult process. The user is often required not only to have considerable computer expertise, but also a certain amount of providence. First, the user must determine which port from a vast assortment of possibilities on the digital device to use. Then in most cases, the user must open the digital device to install a peripheral device controller card and set various DIP switches. Finally, the user must properly configure the touchy IRQ settings, not to mention other machine specific alterations. This process was almost enough to deter even the most resourceful users from even thinking about adding a new peripheral to their digital device.
The industry recognizes that standardization of peripheral device interfaces, among other things, greatly increases the demand for peripheral devices and as such the industry has developed a wide variety of standard peripheral device interfaces. The most common of these peripheral device interfaces are serial ports and parallel ports. Unfortunately, as computer processor speeds and user performance expectations continue to increase, it is apparent that the older and traditional peripheral device interfaces no longer communicate at fast enough rates for the modern peripherals.
In view of the configuration hassles previously associated with customized peripheral device interfaces and the speed and bandwidth limitations of available standardized peripheral device interfaces, several manufacturers collaborated to develop the Universal Serial Bus (USB) specification. USB connects computers and peripherals. USB devices provide a user with an easy, compact device that can connect to most digital devices. The speed ranges of the USB peripheral-to-PC connection are 480 Mbits/s on USB 2.0, 12 Mbits/s on USB 1.1, and 1.5 Mbits/s on USB 1.0. The higher bandwidth of USB peripheral device interfaces allow for support of applications, such as wireless networking, digital image creation, and web publishing.
Now, many electronic devices being manufactured, especially those requiring an instant, no-hassle, high-speed connection are adapted to accommodate these standards. Digital photography, digital imaging, PC-telephony, and video conferencing, in particular, are increasingly popular for both business and personal applications due in part to the development of USB compatible peripheral devices designed to increase the functionality of the computers in these areas. As an example, USB devices are commonly used to provide added features and/or functions. For instance, USB allows quick connections for a new digital joystick, a scanner, a set of digital speakers, a digital camera, a PC telephone to the computer, or other USB device supplying add-on functionality.
The USB specification also developed and promulgated standards for the physical design, dimensions, and electrical interface of peripheral devices using a keyed connector protocol. Specifically, the USB standard identifies two primary connector types: Series A and B. These connector types correspond to physical dimension restrictions that insure proper end user connectivity. Series “A” connectors are the principle means of connecting USB devices directly to a host computer system or to the downstream port of a hub. The series “A” receptacles provide a downstream output interface from the USB host system or hub. The series “A” plugs electrically and mechanically couple with the series “A” receptacles such that the plugs are always oriented upstream towards the host system. The series “B” connectors are used as one available means of connecting a USB cable to the peripheral device and allowing peripheral device vendors to provide the user with a standard detachable cable for use with their device. As such the series “B” plug is always oriented downstream towards the USB device and series “B” receptacle. Unfortunately, both types of connectors have a fixed orientation with respect to the receptacles for receiving the plugs on the host and peripheral device.
Currently, USB series “A” receptacles can be found on current notebook computers in all of the four possible 90-degree orientations. One common problem presently faced by many USB peripheral devices is how to attach a peripheral, which requires a specific orientation, via a USB plug to a USB receptacle in each of the possible orientations without using multiple joints or a cable to reorient the peripheral. Other industry attempts to solve this problem require either an attached cable or multiple joints. Unfortunately, the attached cable solution does not allow direct connection to the computer, as a finite length of cable is necessary before it can reorient the peripheral, and thus the cable retains a residual amount of rotational tension. The use of multiple joints is also undesirable as these connections are expensive and not reliable. It would be an advance over the present state of the art to develop an adaptor that maintained all of the USB functionality, but improved the ability of the adaptor to reorient an interface for the attached peripheral thereby increasing the functionality and control of the attached peripheral.
Exemplary USB peripheral devices that require specific orientation include short-range wireless devices and USB antenna structures. Antenna structures, predominantly used for wireless communication, efficiently transmit and receive electromagnetic energy in the form of radio waves. Antenna structures are used whenever it is impractical, or impossible to use a physical connection, such as a transmission line or wave-guide. In order to get the best performance out of a wireless antenna, the antenna must not be obstructed by anything within its path of radiation. Conventional antennas used to connect a digital device to a wireless communication system or cellular telephone are typically placed externally from the digital device because of the noise, interference, obstruction and shielding caused by the various components of the digital device. In particular, conventional antennas do not function correctly if they are obstructed or shielded by the housing or other structures of the digital device. As such USB antenna structures, if properly oriented, can avoid many of the aforementioned problems. Additionally, USB antennas are externally located, typically have high bandwidth capabilities, and are selectively detachable from the USB receptacle. However, the use of multiple joints or a cable hinders the performance of the USB antenna by reducing the available power for radiation. The use of easy attachment and configuration USB antennas are good for the progress and integration of wireless communication.
One short-range wireless standard that is in the process of being embraced is preliminarily known by the name of “Bluetooth.” Bluetooth, which is only one example of a short-range wireless standard, is actually a combination of specialized computer chips and software. Bluetooth is the codename for a technology specification for small form factor, low-cost, short-range radio links between mobile PDAS, PCs, mobile phones and other portable devices. Bluetooth, for example, also offers speedy transmission of up to one megabyte per second, over 17 times as fast as a typical modem. One of the present Bluetooth specification restrictions is to limit the transmission range so that the resulting radiation pattern typically does not exceed 10 meters.
The EEEE 802.11 RF wireless standards: 802.11 HR, 802.11b, and 802.11 @ 5 GHz standards are also very popular. Other exemplary short-range wireless standards potentially useful with USB antenna structures include: HiperLan, HiperLan II, HomeRF, SWAP, OpenAir, and other wireless protocols. These wireless standards enable users to connect a wide range of computing and telecommunications devices easily and simply, without the need to buy, carry, or connect cables. They deliver opportunities for rapid ad hoc connections, and the possibility of automatic, unconscious, connections between devices. They may virtually eliminate the need to purchase additional or proprietary cabling to connect individual devices. Because these standards can be used for a variety of purposes, they will also potentially replace multiple cable connections via a single radio link. If properly oriented USB antenna structures can greatly improve the development and integration of these standards into a home computer thereby facilitating a wireless computing environment.